Sinfully Sweet
by Chibi399
Summary: Levi wakes Petra up in the middle of the night upon coming to bed.


HEY GUYS! It's been a bit, sorry about that. I've been writing often just not posting here. This was meant as a birthday present for a friend on tumblr and I originally intended for it to be about 500 words. WELP It's like double that now.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or ANY of it's characters. Those belong to Hajime Isayama 

* * *

><p>Levi walked into Petra's room, closing the door behind him gently. He wasn't being subtle about it, but to hell with that. He was tired. His eyes were trying to adjust to the dim light from the lantern on the desk. He sighed. She should be leaving the lantern unattended. He blew out the tiny flame with a bit of an annoyed huff and looked over onto the bed and saw her.<p>

"Petra" He whispered in the darkness. The sleeping form beside him stirred, groaning and clearly displeased.

"Hmm?" Was all Petra could manage in her state. She was still on the border between dream and reality. When she saw Levi, she thought at first it was a dream. It was as if he was from her fantasies where he'd sneak into her room at night. However, this wasn't a dream. He spent the night with her. By now it had become habit. He would join her after all his work was done and even though he only stayed or 3 or 4 hours at a time, she was grateful for it.

"Levi?" She whispered back to him as she sat up. The sheets, the only barrier between her bare skin and Levi, was being held up by lone hand while her other hand rubbed at her eyes. "You're finished?"

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you." His was voice calm, but worn.

"Mmm..Well I'm up now." Petra stated. She was now rubbing her eyes with both hands causing the covers to fall, allowing her chest to be exposed to the darkness. Levi's eyes had long since adjusted and it was enough to distract him from the thought of sleeping.

"I am too" he stated crudely, referring to the tightness in his pants cause by Petra's bare skin. She rolled her eyes at his words, but blushed at their true meaning. "Don't give me that look" He muttered. She covered up as a joking defiance. He walked over to the bed, already undoing his cravat. Levi sat in front of Petra, cupped her cheek and stroking it with the pad of his thumb. Petra angled her chin slightly, as if to ask him to kiss her.

Levi wasted no time in fulfilling her quiet request. His lips were on hers almost immediately, just brushing against them at first. Knowing she would eventually take control, he did his best to only kiss her softly and chastely. She tasted sinfully sweet like the honey in her tea.

As if on cue, Petra does what Levi predicted and deepens the kiss by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. Her heart was beating loudly against her ears. Levi was the only person who ever had this effect on her and Levi himself would be lying if he didn't say the same about her.

Levi moved to kiss her neck causing Petra to blush and giggle awkwardly. She wasn't used to his physical affections. Petra tried her best to keep her heart rate and breathing under control but she did so unsuccessfully. Slight moans escaped her lips, causing Levi's pants to only get tighter.

"Sir, I-it''s not fair that I'm the only one not w-wearing clothes," Petra remarked while Levi was still running his lips along her neck.

"Fine." 

* * *

><p>He pressed his forehead to hers and looked at her with intense eyes, his breathing a little ragged. "Ready?" He asked, placing himself at her wet entrance.<p>

Petra was filled with so much anticipation. "Yeah," She managed, taking in a sharp breath.

"Alright. Stop me if it hurts," Levi requested. He then began slowly pushing himself in. Petra couldn't help herself and cried out a little at the sudden pressure. Levi stopped for a moment and eyed her carefully. Petra nodded, indicating that he could continue. He proceeded to go in until he was completely consumed by her. Then he slowly pulled out and pushed right back in again.

By this time, Petra was biting her lip and trying her best not to scream. With pleasure replacing her earlier discomfort, it was difficult for her to not verbally react. She tried digging her nails into his back but Levi wouldn't allow it. He pulled off her hands and held them above her head. He loved torturing her in this way. Now, she had to scream.

"L-Levi," She mewled gently, "H-harder."

Just that was almost enough to send Levi over the edge and he gripped her wrists tighter. "Louder." He ordered. This wasn't going to be a long affair but it was going to be a satisfying one and he was going to make sure of it.

Petra by now was pent up with frustration. He heard her damn well but he just wanted her to repeat herself. With a sigh, she whimpered louder "F-fuck me harder, Levi."

Satisfied with her delivery, he began pushing rougher and deeper into Petra, causing her to match his motions, making it hard for Levi to control himself. "Shit," he growled knowing if she kept this up he would be completely undone in a matter of seconds. He then removed his hands from her wrists and moved them to her hips, halting her movements for a moment. He then pulled out completely for a moment, causing her to become for confused for a moment. He slicked his thumb in his mouth and placed it at her clit, rubbing gentle circles on it. As he did this, he pulled her body roughly back to sheath himself again with her and he continued this at a painfully slow pace. She was writhing and Levi couldn't be more turned on by it.

"Levi" She pleaded. She was begging for release now. " P-please." Her voice sounded needy and her eyes went glassy.

He didn't need to be told twice, he quickened his pace and Petra started to feel the familiar build signaling the beginning of her release. Levi could feel her tightening around him but didn't slow his pace with his thumb nor with his shaft. He bent down slightly to kiss her, allowing her to moan into his mouth as she came and he wasn't much far behind.

Following his own release, Levi pulled out, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He kissed her forehead and gathered her up in his arms. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, he carried her to the adjacent bathroom. "Now, it's time for me to clean you up," Levi remarked. 

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you like.<p> 


End file.
